au season 5
by jediknigh5
Summary: An alternate take on season 5. We start at the end of "Home" with one change, and see how that affects things from there on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne had been given the offer, a very tempting offer. To take over Wolfram and Hart, or at least the LA branch of it. Each had to make this decision for him or herself.

.

Angel: So, what do you guys think?

Lorne: You know me, I'm pretty adaptable. Whatever you guys decide is fine with me.

Angel: I'm taking it.

Wesley: You are?

Angel: Yeah, why not?

Wesley: Angel when you make a deal with the devil, you don't change the devil. The devil changes you.

Gunn: Angel makes a good point. I've been fighting to save my neighborhood for as long as I can remember, and what good has it done?

Wesley: How many lives have you saved doing this? I honestly don't know the number, but I'm guessing it's high.

Gunn: And how many are still alive? Much less. Those people I saved, a lot of them just died later. Things didn't get better, but maybe now I'll have the resources to help people.

Wesley: At the cost of your soul.

Gunn: I was willing to sell my soul for a truck, because that's what I needed to save my community. This deal is just on a bigge scale, for a smaller cost.

Wesley: You really believe that. You really think you can do this job, without hurting people?

Gunn: I know for a fact that more people die from neglect than vampires.

Wesley: I can't stop any of you from accepting this Faustian bargain, but I'm out.

.

As Wesley was walking away Fred ran after him. They had a brief conversation, but then Fred went back to Angel.

.

Fred: I thought I could convince him, but he walked away.

Angel: And you?

Fred: Gunn has a valid point, and maybe if I stay, I can help keep collateral damage to a minimum.

Lorne: And I definitely can do some good at the PR department, I'm in.

Angel: Okay, for better or worse, we're all in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Angel had fought against Wolfram and Hart for four years, yet he underestimated how many nuts and bolts went into running an evil law firm. This new woman, Eve, she was now Angel's intermediary with the senior partners.

.

Eve: You can use this business to do good, but in order to do that, you need to keep it functioning as a business. This is the catch, I'm explaining it to you so you don't have to sit around wondering what the catch is.

Angel: Supposse I just decide to kill as many of your most evil clients as possible?

Eve: Then Wolfram and Hart will unleash a fury on you and your friends, the likes of which you can't imagine.

Angel: I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit of fury.

Eve: True, but you must know that you'd be destroyed. Maybe you think it would be worth it, but then you couldn't use this to do good. May I make a suggestion?

Angel: I'm listening.

Eve: The devil you know, beats the devil you don't.

Angel: And I don't know you.

Eve; What you need is someone who know this organization, and the law. Someone you know. Not neccessarily someone you trust, but someone who you know what they're capable of. Maybe even someone you hate, someone who hates you, so that younever let your guard down.

Angel: I take it you have someone in mind?

Eve: As a matter of fact...

.

Eve directed Angel to the man who was sitting outside his office. His old enemy, who he occasionally had to work with, Lindsay Mcdonald.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Angel was hesitant to hire Lindsay, but maybe Eve was right, maybe it was better to have the devil he knew. Angel decided to have Lindsay sing for Lorne. Lorne was having everyone sing for him, find out what their motives were. He had a ranking system for each employee. The ratings included Okay, on the fence, evil, to be fired, and Yikes.

.

Angel: So, how did Lindsay do?

Lindsay: Very good. That boy missed his true caling when he went to law school, should have been a singer. I have some serious plans for him in Wolfram and Hart's entertainment division.

Angel: I meant is he planning to betray me?

Lorne: Absolutely, but not just yet. Lindsay knows he has a lot to learn if he's going to kill you and take over Wolfram and Hart. So for now, he's willing to be a team player and take orders from you.

Angel: And what about Eve?

Lorne: She thought she could trick me with her singing, it was adorable really. Eve and Lindsay are working together, and they're in love. I personally think they make a very good couple, and probably a very bad couple. So it's up to you big guy. Do you want to fire them, or keep them around on a very tight leash. Because honestly, you do need help in running this place. But it's your choice.

Angel: They gave Gunn an upgrade, but I have no idea how permenant that is, and Lindsay does have real legal knowledge. We keep them around, for now. Lyndon Johnson was once asked why he kept J. Edgar Hoover around, even with Hoover causing all sorts or problems for him. Johnson, who was never one to mince words, said "I'd rather have him inside the tent pissing out, than outside pissing in." That's more or less how I see Lindsay and Eve right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Angel and Lindsay still didn't like each other, but they worked suprisingly well together. One time, a particularly evil client threatened to say a magick word, and unleash a virus that would murder milions, if he were convicted. Lindsay suggested that, as conviction was inevitable, that they murder this client before he could do this. Fred shot this man in the back of the head before he knew what was happenning. Angel knew that Fred had done what was neccessary, but feared this place would corrupt all of them. Things got even more complicated when Angel's old "friend" Spike returned. Spike was a vampire, Angel his former Yoda. Spike also had a soul now, had sacrificed his life to save the world. And now, for reasons nobody understood, Spike came back, as a ghost. Angel agreed to help Spike, who was slowly regaining his coporeal form. Then Spike got a mysterious package, and regained his form completely. Sirk, an employee of Wolfram and Hart and a former watcher, said that Angel's status in the Shanshu prophecy was now unclear. It referenced a vampire with a soul, but never directly mentioned Angel. Three years ago everyone assumed that meant Angel, he was the only vampire in history to have a soul. Now, the chosen one, whoever that might be, had to prove himself by dinking from a certain goblet. Angel and Spike each believed it was about them, they fought for the goblet. Spike as hurt in this battle, but he won. In the end, he just wanted it more than Angel. This really affected Angel, that maybe he was no longer the hero. The fact that the goblet contained only soda, or that Sirk was long gone by this point, did little to relieve this fear. Someone had manipulated them, their purpose was likely to mess with Angel's head, but it was working. After this was over Angel sent his main team home, get some rest, they would ikely need it for the coming battle. When Fred got home she saw her boyfriend, laying in bed. This whole thing had likely taken a physical toll on him. The markings were placed all over her apartment, to prevent the senior partners from being able to watch and/or listen to their conversation.

.

Fred: Your plan worked. Spike is licking his wounds, reveling in defeating Angel. He's also starting to realize that maybe he can be the hero. Angel's also finally realizing that he might not be the hero of this story anymore. I don't know if he has the strength to leave Wolfram and Hart, hopefully Spike becoming the hero will be the wake up call he needs. Their competition can be healthy, but it can be destructive as well. And Spike, he seems more interested in being Angel's rival and getting Buffy to love him than actually fulfilling the Shanshu prophecy.

Wesley: Well, it's a start.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Noone had ever thought of Spike as a hero, least of all Spike. So after his fight with Angel Spike soon found himself in a strip club. It wasn't long before a booding englishman came to sit by Spike, and seemed to stare at him.

.

Spike: Look mate, I'm flattered, but you're not my type.

Wesley: Get any interesting mail lately Spike?

Spike: Who are you?

Wesley: My name is Wesley.

Spike: Buffy's former watcher?

Wesley: Correct.

Spike: So you brought me back, why?

Wesley: We need your help.

Spike: Please, the Watcher's Council would never help me.

Wesley: The Watcher's Council was destroyed, they're trying to regroup, but I'm not affiliated with them anymore.

Spike: So who do you work for now?

Wesley: That's not important.

Spike: I don't like mind games, like maniulating me and Angel into fighting for a cup of soda.

Wesley: Sorry about that, but we had to be certain. Three years ago I was working for Angel when we stole some things from Wolfram and Hart. One of these things was a scroll, containing a certain prophecy. It didn't mention Angel by name, but it spoke of a vampire with a soul.

Spike: And you all assumed it was him.

Wesley: We did, but fate has a funy way of hedging it's bets. The same free will that allowed you to fight to reclaim your soul, also allowed Angel to sell his soul to the darkside. Not to mention it allowed a slayer to fight for team evil.

Spike: You really think I'm a hero, then you should lay off the whisky at the breakfast table.

Wesley: Are you certain about that? Even when you had no soul you fought to save the world, you reveled in violence but seldom enjoyed the pain you caused. And in the end, you fought to get you soul back. Perhaps you're not a hero, not yet, but I see potential in you, if you're interested.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Spike followed Wesley's advice. He roamed the city at night. looking for people to protect. It wasn't hard, he easily found any number of women who were in danger of being drugged and raped by lowlifes. Spike alerted the girls to this, and threatened the men, sometimes physically assaulting the men so they knew not to do this again. There were also a few instances of vampires trying to kill humans, and Spike killed them. It wasn't long before Charles Gunn, as a lawyer of Wolfram and Hart, came to see Spike in his own home.

.

Spike: The least you could do is knock, seems only fair since I can't enter your home without an invitation.

Gunn: I hear you've been busy Spike. Protecting humans, killing vampires.

Spike: You object?

Gunn: Not at all. We have similar goals, perhaps we should pool our resources.

Spike: "Similar goals?" Well, whatever helps you sleep at night.

Gunn: What does that mean?

Spike: Newsflash, you're not the good guys, not anymore.

Gunn: We're still helping people, just on a larger scale.

Spike: You're also hurting people on a larger scale.

Gunn: I've been fighting vampires for as long as I can remember, and they just keep coming. Now, the vampires in this town know. They just eat pig's blood, maybe an occasional human who gets off on it, they got no problem with us.

Spike: Seems like they didn't all get the memo.

Gunn: And those who break the rules are fair game.

Spike: How many bad guys have you helped avoid prison?

Gunn: We also put pressure on them to cut back on their evil activities. What can I say, we fight the fights we can win.

Spike: So do I.

Gunn: You think you're the good guy now?

Spike: I don't know, but for now at least I'm willing to give it a try. You play your big games, I'll help people who need it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Angel had a horrible nightmare, and he wasn't sure which parts of it were true. One part involved Eve coming into his bedroom, and putting some kind of creature on him. The ending involved Spike coming in and saving Angel's life. He really hoped that part was just a dream. At any rate he was weakened, his team came to see him, Gunn, Lorne, Fred, Lindsay and Eve.

.

Gunn: You're lucky Spike was here to save you.

Angel: Yeah, really lucky.

Fred: How did Spike even know you needed help?

Lindsay: Maybe he set this whole thing up so he could save you, and you'd trust him more than you should. It's what I'd do.

Angel: Eve, you were the one who put that thing on me.

Eve: Angel, you dreamed about me in this little nightmare? I'm flattered.

Angel: Except you weren't wearing those clothes.

Lorne: A shapeshifter maybe, or a glamour spell to hide their identity.

Angel: She was wearing, those.

.

Angel then gestured towards Fred.

.

Fred: What?

Angel: Those earings of yours, Eve was wearing them in my dream.

Fred: You dreamed of Eve wearing my earings, creepy.

Angel: I've never seen you with those earings before. Maybe you got careless, used a glamour to take Eve's form, but forgot about the earings.

Eve: I hate to say it, but I've also never seen you wearing those earings before.

Fred: Maybe you stole them Eve, tried to confuse Angel.

Lindsay: Eve was working on a project with me all day.

Fred: And ofcourse you two are so trustworthy.

Lorne: Actually, they were oth with me, working on some of the legal aspects for a new movie one of our clients is funding.

Fred: Okay, so maybe someone stole my earings and took on Eve's form.

.

Fred's explanation seemed plausible to Angel. He still didn't really trust Lindsay, but he kept a pretty close eye on him and Eve. Angel didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was now becoming deeply suspicious of Fred's real motives.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Fred kept up her best poker face for the rest of the day, until she got home. If Wesley was right, these markings would keep anyone from hearing their conversation now, he even had his own body covered with the tattoos. Once Fred was safe, she started to break down.

.

Wesley: Is everything okay?

Fred: No, Angel's suspicious of me now.

Wesley: The glamour didn't work?

Fred: The glamour worked fine, but I got careless, kept my own earings on. He noticed.

Wesley: Is there any chance you could convince Angel that someone, preferably Eve, stole them?

Fred: I tried that. Unfortunately Lorne vouched for Eve and Lindsay, said they were with him all day. Hopefully Angel believes that a shapeshifter stole them, but he's still suspicious.

Wesley: Pity. Still, mistakes happen. All you can do now is try and keep up a good poker face. We'll lay off any further attempts like this and I'll focus on training Spike.

Fred: He saved Angel, even though they hate each other, so I guess you're doing something right.

Wesley: Maybe. Anyway you should continue working on Angel, there's always the hope that we can save him.

Fred: You were right, that place corrupts people. It's been difficult, killing that man.

Wesley: I actually believe you made the right call there. Millions would have died, including his own son, if you hadn't shot him.

Fred: It was still hard. I'm from Texas, been around guns my whole life. But actually shooting someone, seeing his brains go on the wall, it takes a lot out of you. Maybe it was the wake up call I needed, and you were there for me when I really needed it.

Wesley: To be fair. you were aleady my informant.

Fred: Yeah but, I was keeping my options open. Now, I'm all in with you, whatever it takes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

Gunn thought about who might have caused Angel's little nightmare. Angel had no shortage of enemies, even more since they took over Wolfram and Hart. Gunn didnt neccessarily trust Lindsay or Eve, but he trusted Lorne when he said that those two were with him when it happenned. Fred might have done this, but why would she betray them? The third possibility was that some unknown individual might have stolen Fred's earings and used a glamour to take Eve's form. Gunn wanted that one to be true, because Eve had an alibi and he didn't want to not trust Fred. Then one day, about a week after the incident, Fred came to see Gunn.

.

Gunn: Fred, everything okay?

Fred: No. You know things have been a bit awkward at work lately.

Gunn: You mean because Angel thinks you might have betrayed him? Hadn't noticed.

Fred: I'm worried about him. This job, it's making him paranoid. He's starting to trust Lindsay and Eve more than he trusts us. And he knows for a fact that they're plotting to betray him.

Gunn: They're neccessary allies, for now.

Fred: So what, we either use them and destroy them, or we wait until they betray us.

Gunn: Now you're sounding paranoid.

Fred: Yeah, I guess I am. It's this job, makes us all paranoid.

Gunn: You thinking of leaving?

Fred: Maybe I am.

Gunn: Can't say I blame you. Wesley couldn't take this job either, maybe you and he are just better than me.

Fred: I never said that. Why don't we leave together. Help the helpless, fight evil.

.

Gunn looked into Fred's eyes, he missed that look. That look that would have gotten him to do just about anything, back when they were dating. But now, he was too influenced by Wolfram and Hart.

.

Gunn: I'm sorry Fred, but I'm staying.

.

Gunn turned his back on Fred. He didn't want to look at her face, and know he couldn't kiss her again. He didn't even notice when Fred took a gun from her purse, and shot him. It was only a tranquilizer dart, but it still shocked him. As he lost consciousness Gunn wanted to know why.

.

Gunn: I don't understand.

Fred: I tried to reason with you, with Angel, but it's too late now.

Gunn: So you betrayed us?

Fred: You betrayed the cause Charles. Still, I won;t kill you. You'll be asleep for about a day. When you wake up, it will be over. I can't stop you from making bad choices again, but I can give you a second chance.

Gunn: What will be over?

Fred: Wolfram and Hart. You have a second chance Charles, make the most of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

When Angel and most of his team agreed to take over the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart, it seemed like all Wesley could do was walk away, refuse to be a part of the evil. Fred was confused, asked to be his informant. She had seemed uncertain, maybe she was just keeping her options open. It didn't take long for her to realize that she had to choose, and she chose not to have her soul corrupted. She and Wesley had hoped that they could maybe save Angel and Gunn, convince them to leave Wolfram and Hart. But that had failed, and more extreme action was required. Fred had learned that the senior partners had a fail-safe, in case Angel turned against them. Wesley planned to release this "fail-safe." It would destroy the entire building, and everyone inside of it. Wesley was glad that Fred had knocked Gunn unconsciouss, he would survive this incident. Wesley knew he wouldn't survive, nor would Angel. But Fred would survive, and hopefully she could help Spike fulfill the Shanshu prophecy. Wesley had believed in Angel once, in part because of Doyle, a man who he had never met. Doyle had given his life for Angel, because he believed Angel had a destiny to fulfill. When Wesley found the Shanshu prophecy he came to believe that Doyle knew what he was doing, that the powers that be had a purpose for Angel. But Angel abandoned that purpose, now he had to be stopped. As hard as it was for Wesley, he planned to kill Angel.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

Wesley was able to sneak into Wolfram and Hart, his tattoos made him invisible to their security cameras. He reached the basement, and if Fred's intel was correct the codes would unleash the "fail-safe." Whatever it was, Wesley had no delusions about surviving this. He did feel bad about the collateral damage, but Wolfram and Hart was institutionalized evil. A secretary might not be murdering people every day, but they helped make it possible ith their own work. For better or worse, this had to be done. Wesley entered the codes, and then Angel arrived. He was too late, and the senior partners never told Eve or any of them how to disarm this.

.

Angel: Hello Wesley.

Wesley: Angel, you're a little late.

Angel: Yeah, I'm usually faster.

Wesley: It happens.

Angel: Let me see if I understand this, you came here to unleash this little monster, and kill us all.

Wesley: That about sums it up.

Angel: Not enough time to evacuate the building. You really going to let all of these people die?

Wesley: They made their choices, and so did you. You have about two minutes to make your peace.

Angel: Do you really think I can't make that two minutes hurt?

Wesley: I have no doubt that you can. But all I have to do is hold out.

Angel: You told Fred to stay away, you lied and said you could make it out in time.

Wesley: What's your point?

Angel: We found Fred, in the building. I couldn't evacuate her now if I wanted to.

Wesley: You're bluffing.

.

Angel then handed Welsey a walkie, and heard Fred's voice.

.

Wesley: Fred?

Fred: Yeah, I'm here.

Angel: Stop the countdown, or Fred dies too.

Fred: Don't! Wesley you said this was neccessary, you were willing to die to stop them. If you really believe this is neccessary, don't stop.

Angel: "Battle not with monsters lest ye become a monster. And if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." You wouldn't take the deal because you knew it would corrupt you. It looks like battling us has corrupted you, willing to kill a lot of people, the woman you love. I'm giving you one chance to walk away. Turn off the countdown, and I let you and Fred walk away.

Wesley: How do I know you'll keep your word?

Angel: You don't. But either you stop the countdown and maybe I let you both live. Or you don't, and we all die. Either way, are you willing to kill all of thos people?

.

Wesley thought he was willing to do this, even to die himself. But perhaps Fred was just the last straw, for better or worse he disarmed the countdown.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

Angel kept his word, he let Fred and Wesley go. After this he called a meeting with Gunn, Lorne, Lindsay and Eve.

.

Angel: Let me be blunt, you're all fired.

Eve: Is this because I suggested you should have just killed Wesley and Fred?

Angel: It's because you and Lindsay were plotting to betray me eventually.

Eve: Fair enough.

Lorne: And me?

Angel: Your little singing lie detector seems to be on the fritz.

Lorne: I'm sorry, Wesley found some potion that made Fred immune.

Angel: Either that's true and your ability is unreliable, or you're lying to me.

Gunn: You're paranoid. And I've been down this road with you before. You fired me once, along with Wesley and Cordelia, because you were becoming darker and didn't want us exposed to it.

Angel: You can believe what you want, but I want you all out of here within the hour.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

Angel sat alone in his office. As the others had left, he heard Lorne trying to convince Lindsay to try his hand at a singing career. Who knows, maybe he and Eve could find a version of redemption. And Gunn would probably either go back to his old crew, or join Spike's new team. Angel was all alone, and then a familiar face walked in. It was Kate Lockley, a former police detective who had once been an ally. But Angel hadn't seen her in three years, ever since he prevented her from committing suicide.

.

Kate: Hello Angel. Are you going to ask me how I got into your secure location?

Angel: You'd be suprised how many unauthorized creatures come here on a daily basis.

Kate: I was hoping you would figure it out. Think back to the last time we spoke.

Angel: It was after your attempted suicide, you gave me a pep talk about trying to be good, to help people.

Kate: Remind me again how you saved me. It's not like you could give me CPR.

Angel: I went into your apartment...

Kate: How'd you get in, I never invited you.

Angel: It must have been when we first met. You ere undercover, trying to find a serial killer, who was actually a demon. You didn't know I was a vampire, so you invited me back to your place.

Kate: So that night, when you saved me from suicide. I swallowed the pills, called you just before I passed out. You heard this but, you had sex with Darla, fell asleep, had your little epiphany, drove across town, entered my apartment, possibly without an invitation. How long did all of that take?

.

Angel then realized what Kate was leading up to.

.

Angel: I never saved you. You died that night.

Kate: Correct.

Angel: I'm sorry.

Kate: It's not your fault I killed myself. Other stuff is absolutely your fault, but not that.

Angel: I don't understand, what happenned exactly?

Kate: Well, I'm not sure what you'd call it. God, the powers that be, they really frown on suicide. But fortunately they didn't think I deserved to go to Hell for it. It's more like, community service. My first assignment was to help you. Let you be the hero, save my life, and help your self-esteem. Because your own team, wasn't exactly eager to take you back.

Angel: So why are you here now?

Kate: Hopefully to knock some sense into you. Make you see realize that you're suppossed to be the hero.

Angel: Actually I'm not. I was suppossed to drink myself into oblivion in the 1750s. Then Darla found me and I became a monster. This soul, is a curse. I killed so many people over the years, there's no way I should be able to remember all of them, that has to be part of the curse. Spike on the other hand saved the world, he fought to get his soul back. He's the hero not me.

Kate: Maybe, that doesn't mean you have to do evil.

Angel: I've done good work here. We mediated peace between different demon tribes. We stopped one group from eating babies.

Kate: I read somewhere that Stalin created the first generation in Russia' history where the majority of people could read and write. And Mao, he cracked down on public spitting, probably prevented health epidemics.

Angel: What's your point?

Kate: Do you still think those two were bad guys, despite this good?

Angel: I don't know. I find that good and evil are more relative than a lot of people realize.

Kate: Angel I know for a fact that, someone will judge us for our actions here on Earth. Maybe you have a few centuries before you have to worry about that, but then you have centuries where you have to live with your actions. Doing good helps with that. Maybe you think you can do more good here with this power. I hear that D'Hoffryn has a similar sales pitch.

Angel: What about D'Hoffryn?

Kate: Your ex-employee Fred will soon get some disturbing news, her parents are dead.

Angel: What happenned?

Kate: She's going to be seeking revenge soon, and D'Hoffryn will be watching with great interest. A lot of vengeance demons started off that way, and he does a pretty good job convincing them that they could do some good, protect the innocent and only hurt those who deserve it. It isn't long before they believe that everyone deserves it.

Angel: What do you want me to do about this?

Kate: Hopefully, convince her not to murder the people responsible for her parents' murders.

Angel: Why would she listen to me?

Kate: In this state, she wouldn't. If you were to set an example, by leaving Wolfram and Hart.

Angel: How do I know this isn't another trick? I mean if you work for the powers that be you would want to sever the firm's leadership.

Kate: The question is, can you turn your back on your old friends?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

Angel knew that Kate was right, but walking away from Wolfram and Hart was difficult. He had judged Lindsay for going back, but it was like an addiction, harder to quit than people realized. Angel found Anne, a former member of a vampire worshippin cult, currently ran a homeless shelter for teenagers. It was night, she and some of the kids were unloading things from a truck. Anne recognized Angel, and didn't seem too happy to see him.

.

Anne: Angel, it's been what three years?

Angel: About that, yeah.

Anne: Last time I say you, you used me to get back at that law firm, Wolfram and Hart.

Angel: I'm sorry.

Anne: Apolog accepted. Rumor is you now work for them.

Angel: Technically, I run the LA branch.

Anne: Wow you really worked your way up pretty quickly.

Angel: It's complicated.

Anne: Whatever, your business is your business.

Angel: We could help your shelter, if you'd like.

Anne: Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice, you get the idea.

Angel: Fair enough. What if I were to tell you that there is no great victory on the horizon? That the people who really pull the strings will never let things get better? What woud you do?

Anne: I'd unload this truck. You want to give me a hand?

.

Angel realized that for Anne, it wasn't about the big battle with a lasting victory. It was just about doing what she could to help people where she could, on whatever small scale it might be. He then answered her question.

.

Angel: Yes, I would.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

Angel found Fred, just as she was about to murder Knox. It seemed that the robots he developed for Wolfram and Hart had murdered her parents. Whether it was a tragic mistake, or deliberate, her parents were dead, and Fred was holding a gun on Knox.

.

Angel: Fred, you don't want to do this.

Fred: Trust me, I do.

Angel: You've never killed when it wasn't neccessary.

Fred: I tried to kill you.

Angel: Because you were convinced it was neccessary to stop evil. We can take him to the police, there's no need to take his life.

Fred: Do you really think you're in a position to lecture me right now?

Angel: I'm really more of a cautionary tale. And I need your help, and Wesley's help. You guys were right, that place corrupts you, and I need to get out. Will you help me?

.

Angel's plea affected Fred, perhaps they could be a team again. She shot Knox in the leg so he couldn't escape, then they called the police on him. Fred and Angel then went to see Wesley, perhaps they could help each other to stay good..


End file.
